Zlodyei
by VampireFairy13
Summary: What if the Moroi hadn't created the world today but another supernatural being? What if it was another supernatural being? One that the Moroi don't want everyone to know exists? What if she also had feelings for Dimitri since theyd been childhood friends


**So this is an idea I thought up, randomly really. I'm not going to explain too much right now, though if you have questions I'll answer them. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I own nothing but Katerina and her race! Richelle Mead owns everything else!**

Katerina's POV

_The creation of the vampire world had not been created as most believe. The Moroi had not been the first, and the ones to introduce dhampirs and Strigoi to the world. They did not decide to have affairs with humans, creating the dhampir race, and some hated being mortal or having to deal with the burden of their magic, there for going against their way of life and killing humans._

_In fact, there was another race, an extremely, rare race that created the first vampire. Also, This Race had not created the Moroi first, but instead, the Strigoi. The Strigoi were the first vampires to walk the Earth, with their inhuman strength, speed and immortality. Quickly, this other race had realized that the Strigoi were not going to live peacefully and then they created the Moroi in hopes to keep the Strigoi under control._

_12 pairs of Moroi, 12 females and 12 males were created; making the 12 royal families._

_While the Moroi were being created, the Strigoi were cursed with four weaknesses in which assisted the Moroi with killing these creations if need be: fire, sunlight, a charmed stake, and decapitation. The Moroi were also gifted with the power over the five elements: earth, air, water, fire and spirit. Together, the magic could be used to fight off Strigoi._

_Not long after the Moroi were created did This Race realize that even with the weaknesses the Strigoi had been cursed with, the Moroi were having trouble keeping them in line. Even with increased numbers, in which the This Race gifted them with-the non royals-the Strigoi were out of control. So in a last ditch attempt, before eliminating both races, This Race suggested to the Moroi to mix with the humans and create children with them. This would give the Moroi the warriors they needed and finally, the dhampir race was created._

_Finally all was at peace. The world had an equal amount of good and bad._

_But as the centuries went on, this founding race began to dwindle to the point where there was only one member to the race. This person lived for as long as they wished unable to be killed, only to die by their own wishing; no longer aging, much like the Strigoi. But once the person found their one lover, whether it be Strigoi, Moroi or dhampir the person had a child, and once the child was born, the person ages normally and the child continues the race on._

_This race ultimately rules all the others with its ability to sustain each and every races' weaknesses. They possessed: an uncanny fighting ability that easily made the dhampirs' skills look weak, fire, sunlight, telekinesis, and the ability to have their supernatural appearance change to what their on-looker expects to see. Only a rare few, their lover most of the time though a few other might see their true appearance. One which varies with the person, and usually incorporates the characteristics of the lover of their parent, whether it's Moroi, Strigoi or dhampir._

_This legendary and fabled race is most commonly known by the name __Zlodyei. __**(Pronounced Zlad-di)**_

I closed the mythology book that I've read over a million times and have memorized word for word, just as I've been instructed.

I sighed and returned the book onto the shelf. I wished that the Moroi would allow the schools to teach the students this stuff, but I guess they believe its all fiction. According to their traditions, the Moroi monarch is the most influential being in the world. They're so naïve; refuse to believe that there is a being more powerful than they.

Only there is. That so called mythology is the truth. What kids are learning this day is myth. It's only there to make the Moroi seem more all mighty.

I shook my head. Silly things.

My head spun towards the door, already hearing the footsteps of my father approaching. The door opened, and my father walked in, in his full 6' 2'' glory. He looked towards me briefly before continuing to his desk.

"How bad is the chaos downstairs? Are they triumphant or are they disheartened?" I asked leaning back against the leather swivel chair, studying my father closely.

"A bit of both. The attack, well they lost a great amount of numbers but so did they. They managed to get a few captives. One girl and a fire using Moroi killed off the most that ambushed the junior dorms. I think Nathan said her name was Rose Hathaway. The guardians managed to find their hide out, most of the captives were released, though they got two of their ambush party. A Moroi and a dhampir. Nathan says the dhampir will be a great asset to us. Apparently he had a relationship with that Rose girl who is shadow kissed to the last Dragomir. Their obsession with killing off that girl is beyond me." He shook his head. "I'm having no part in it though. Neither should you."

"What are their names?" I crossed my leg over the other, my hand resting over my mouth thoughtfully.

"Molly and Dimitri Belikov." Father began searching through the papers on his desk, seeming to have no interest in what he was telling me.

I sat frozen, blinking repeatedly.

"Why are you interested? Their just another group of pawns, unless they prove themselves." Father looked completely neutral, still not recognizing the meaning.

I stared at him as if he were insane. "Why am I interested? You just mentioned the name of the man you've been threatening to kill for years."

"He's not a problem anymore. Plus, it was quite obvious that he moved on before Nathan awakened him. You should have too." Father looked up and met my eyes. In less than a second he caught on to my train of thought. "He is not. You're too young to go around claiming things like that. I only dealt with things like that when you were younger because I knew it was a phase. Something you'd grow out of plus, there are plenty better choices out there."

My jaw clenched. "You mean, better Strigoi? I'm not attracted to them as you were. I'm a different person."

"The shame." Father paused, picking up a pen and writing something down. "You can leave if you want. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to right now."

I rolled my eyes. "You're only going to make all the decisions in my life until yours is over. Great, glad to know you care about my happiness. Thank you." My voice dripped with sarcasm as I stood up. Without another word, I turned around and stormed out of the room, a look of pure rage on my face.

As I stalked down the hallway, Strigoi got out of my way, knowing better than getting ran over by me.

I was fuming; all I wanted to do was punch something or maybe someone. I reached the entrance to the mansion, and I immediately stood off to the side, watching the survivors of the battle walk in. They looked pale, as per usual, though some had blood on their lips so they must have just got back from a hunt.

I looked at every face that walked through the door. My eyes caught sight of Nathan walking last, with the man I never thought I'd see again.

He stood there, different from what I remembered, taller if that was possible. His hair was just as long, though his tanned skin now a washed out pale shade. As his eyes looked over the crowd, inspecting his new surroundings, I saw his familiar brown eyes ringed red. It kind of unnerved me.

He didn't notice me, like I hoped. He continued into the mansion with the rest of the Strigoi.

"Welcoming the soldiers back, little Zlodyei?" Nathan whispered in my ear. I turned my head around, shocked at his sudden appearance beside me, though my face remained impassive.

"No, I was waiting for a chance to get outside. See the beautiful view."

Nathan frowned. "Good to know you were waiting to see if I made it out alive."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, I was so worried."

"Did you see the new recruits?" I nodded. "Do you approve?"

I still wasn't used to the whole idea of all these Strigoi coming to me for approval; it was always my father who was asked questions like these. But I guess this is my gift for coming of age.

I shrugged, "Can't tell, I'll have to see them in battle. Particularly the one who was dhampir. I want to see his skill…" I paused, thinking. "Bring them to the basement once they have fed, and found a room. I'm going to test them." I turned to face Nathan, meeting his eyes, seeing obedience and attraction, almost as strong as my father had described about my mother. The strongest emotion a Strigoi can have, and only a Zlodyei can cause them to feel it.

Only I couldn't return his attraction, it didn't feel right.

Nathan nodded and ran off to do as I asked.

I looked around the foyer, watching the Strigoi intently. Some were having somewhat civilized conversations with each other, others doing what I was, watching their surroundings intently. Then my eyes caught a pair locked in a fight, throwing punches left and right, one guy even got kicked where it counts.

I sighed, fed up with the lot of them. Focusing on the pair, I pointed two fingers at them, a warning Strigoi understood very well. Those around me noticed my movements, eyes widening as the recognized the warning. They looked to see who I was pointing at. Of course the only two not to notice were the ones fighting.

I sighed again, raising my fingers as I stared at them, and then flicked them side to side. Each Strigoi was immediately thrown to separate sides of the room, pinned to the wall, off the ground. Other Strigoi rushed to get out of the way.

The two Strigoi at fault were still growling at each other until I stepped into the center of the room, which was now vacant.

"Shut up!" I yelled at them. Their growling cut off and their eyes moved to me. I glared at each of them. They fought off the urge to cower something that was not common amoung them. "You will not fight! Do I have to kill some of you guys to get the point across?" Nothing was said. "Next time I see either of you fight again, your gone."

I dropped my hand, causing them to fall. You've got to love the power telekinesis gives. I walked away without another glance back, shaking my head. Morons, they're all morons.

I made my way down to the basement, to wait for Nathan.

It wasn't much long after, that Nathan walked into the large dim room in which I was waiting, inspecting the weapons, my back to them.

"I brought them as you asked." Nathan said, "Which one do you want first?"

"Leave the former dhampir; want to see his skills first. And you might want to leave the room; I'd hate to kill either of you accidentally." Nathan must have nodded or something because I could hear his footsteps exiting the entire floor.

I grabbed a bow and arrow, something that would be entirely useless had it not been a thin but extremely strong type of metal that I could easily have catch fire.

We stood in silence for a few moments, as I loaded the bow, staring at it. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Dimika?" I asked using the Russian nickname I gave him. I remember it had caught on with the rest of his family too. Who knew what one said at the age of four stuck around 16 years later.

"Who are you?" Dimitri demanded, his voice no longer as I remembered it, but instead the cold and sinister tone all Strigoi had.

I shook my head, "I can't believe you don't remember me. I guess I grew some, filled out a little, but I'm still the same old me." I turned quickly and fired the arrow, aiming for Dimitri. I set it on fire halfway through the air.

Seeing the flame, Dimitri swiftly jumped out of the way, so the arrow hit the opposite wall, the flame going out.

Dimitri's eyes met mind as he glared, then his must have realized who he was glaring at. His expression appeared….amused.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Katya? Here I thought you had moved on, away from Russia." He stepped closer to me, and my heart began to race even though he was still a good few feet away, but not out of fear. "You've changed since I last saw you. You're a woman now."

My lips turned down, in distaste as I watched him approach. Once he got close enough, I lashed out at him, catching him off guard, as I tried to ignore my feelings for him. This was all about business. He stumbled backwards, giving me the chance to grab a plain blunt wooden stake. Time to see if he brought any skill over from being dhampir.

Dimitri noticed the fake stake in my hand, and smirked. "Are you going to tell me if I'm any good at being Strigoi?"

"Don't you know? I'll be running this place in no time. I'm top dog. If I figure you're no good to me then you're gone. Either, you perform well enough so you live, or I kill you now. Easy."

"Are you sure you could kill me Katya?" Dimitri asked, advancing once more. I didn't answer him, but instead, leapt forward.

Dimitri dodged my easy move straight for his heart, using his own arm to twist mine around at an awkward angle. I stepped to the side as if I was stumbling, but used my other leg to lift his off the ground, causing him to fall. I was on him before he could even blink, stake to his chest.

"You're dead." I told him, pinning his arms and legs with my own, though I used one arm to keep the stake over his heart. "You were better when you were 18."

Dimitri laughed, the mirthless sound, one all Strigoi had in common. He didn't say any more. Instead, he managed to get one of his arms free, and remove the stake from my grasp. Then he threw me across the room. I landed on my feet, with a slight stumble as I waited for him to come after me.

This caused me to go on defensive, dodging his attacks, attacking him if there was an opening. It went on like that for a while, I soon lost track of time. He was different than the other Strigoi I tested. He knew a majority of my moves but I didn't know that many of his. 6 years does a lot to a person's battle strategy.

I did manage to get him on the ground a couple times, only to have him use his Strigoi strength to throw me off. Eventually, I decided to screw playing fair and I pushed him when he exposed his chest, using my telekinesis to throw him to the other side of the room. Holding my hand out, I kept him in place.

"I win."

Dimitri smirked. "You never were one to play fair, were you Katya?" I said nothing as I walked closer. "So do I pass or are you going to try and kill me?"

I saw his hands twitch as he tried to move, but failed.

I knelt down beside him, looking in his red tinged eyes, trying to see something I remembered of him. When I found none, I sighed. I bet Father wouldn't mind Dimitri now that he's Strigoi, though it wasn't the same. He wasn't the same person.

"You live for now."

**So what do you think of this story? Is it any good? Review and let me know pretty please.**


End file.
